Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires and Pink Diamonds
by Flirty.Granger
Summary: Hermione, Draco, Harry and Coral all get christmas presents from eachother. The catch: neither know's that they sent the present. What's Dumbledore got up his sleeve now?
1. Chapter 1

**Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires and Pink Diamonds**

**Chapter 1 – Evil Schemes**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned the Harry Potter characters. But noooo – I could not get that for Christmas, instead I got this laptop. So the plot in mine.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Harry! Merry Christmas, Ronald! Merry Christmas, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed to her friends as she ran down the stairs from her dorm. 

"Merry Christmas!" They all chanted back.

"Hey, 'Mione. Were you expecting a present from a Slytherin?" Ron questioned, picking up a package wrapped in green paper. The card had the Slytherin logo on it and Hermione's name writing in very fancy writing.

"Um no." The beautiful girl answered. It was true. She was beautiful. The trio was now in their last year in Hogwarts. Hermione's hair had calmed down, and was now wavy and a golden-brown color. It had grown to halfway down her back. Being 5'8, she had grown quite a bit, and she was now curvy, in all the right places. Even her normally blah-brown eyes were a rich chocolate color.

Ron had grown a lot too. Yes, he had always been the overly tall, gangly one at 6'3, but now, due to quiditch, he was muscular and built. His flaming red hair, hadn't changed much, except it was now longer, and it still clashed with his bright blue eyes. Even his patience was still the same. Very short. "Well open it then!"

"Okay, okay. Simmer down Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes and took the present from Ron. The first thing she did was read the card. When she had finished, she turned white, but continued to open the present. After the wrapping paper had been completely taken off, a small, velvet box was revealed. Opening that, she gasped.

Ginny peered over her shoulder and giggled. The younger of the Weasly's had also changed. Her red hair was now strawberry blonde and straight. She had gotten her hair layered over the summer and long bangs that she always brushed to the side were also added. Her eyes had changed, with age, from a hazel to a bright, emerald green. Even her body had shaped out and she was now 5'6 and a half. "Oh my god, that is beautiful!"

"Hold it up." Harry urged. His black hair was cut short and spiked up. Instead of wearing glasses, he has insisted over the summer to get contacts. His eyes though, usually a green, changed color due to his mood. Anywhere from baby blue to blue-green to emerald green. Quiditch had also made him an extremely built boy, at 5'11.

Hermione was now very white, but held up her newest possession. It was a silver necklace, with a very delicate heart. Inside the heart was a lion, made out of red rubies, but encircling it was an emerald snake. The rest of the heart was pink diamonds.

"C'mon." Ginny pressed, "Put it on." Then gently grabbed the necklace, unclasped it, then hooked it around Hermione's neck. "It's amazing. Obviously expensive. Look at the details."

"Who's it from?" Ron questioned, and looked at Harry for backup. Harry just eyed the necklace with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Umm –" The girl started, but Ginny grabbed the card and finished.

"It's from –" Ginny started, then looked down and gasped, "Draco Malfoy!"

"Well Ginny, now you know. Take it off of me!" Hermione screamed and Ginny grabbed the clasp, but struggled with it.

"It's not coming off."

Next it was Ron's turn to try. He quickly gave up though. During all of this, Harry had just sat there.

Now he spoke. "It's magical. I was talking to Dumbledore about jewelry like this. It's enchanted and will not come off until it's satisfied with the result between the two people. That's not the bad part though. Within an hour of being put on, the owner and the other person, will be stuck within 10 feet of each other, though the space can change depending on the results. As in if they argue, becoming smaller, but if their relationship progresses, it will expand. I don't think Malfoy gave you this though. No – I saw the exact on in Dumbledore's office. He was mumbling something about house unity and meant to be. I'm guessing Malfoy got the other one that was sitting next to it. It was a golden chain, with a ruby lion holding an emerald snake, shaped like a heart. He'll think it was from you."

Ron groaned and grabbed his stomach. "Well, why don't we go down to the great hall for breakfast while thinking of something to do. We'll open the rest of the presents when we come back."

Everyone laughed and headed out of the dorm.

Xxxx

Just as the foursome walked into the Great Hall, Malfoy waltzed over.

"What the hell Granger? You gave me this fucking necklace, which Pansy forces me to put on, and now it won't come off. Get the god-dam thing OFF ME!"

Hermione just laughed. "One Malfoy. I didn't give it to you, for I wouldn't give you anything. Dumbledore did. I have one from "you". Two. It's not going to come of anytime soon. I'm going to go and talk to Dumbledore. Are you coming with me?"

"Screw that." Malfoy answered. Then walked away. Before he could even get past the Hufflepuff table, he was pulled back. "What the-"

"Looks like your coming Malfoy." Hermione simply said, then started to walk towards the staff table, Draco being drug behind her.

"Ahh –" Dumbledore started, "- is seems you two have opened your presents."

"Yes, actually we have. I was wondering professor, what are these necklaces?" Hermione gently asked.

"What makes you believe that I would know?" Dumbledore pondered, his eyes twinkling.

"Drop the act old-guy. We know it was you who gave these to us and signed them from each other." Draco was now turning red in the face.

"Oh my. Well maybe it would be best if we talked about this in my office then. C'mon." Then the overly tall wizard stood and glided away. Hermione and Draco followed, side-by-side as to not be thrown back by the necklaces.

When they reached the stone gargoyle, Dumbledore blandly said, "Orange sherbert." And the gargoyle lept aside.

Once in his office, Dumbledore motioned for the two teens (both in their seventh year) to take a seat. As soon as they did, Dumbledore started, "The necklaces were – yes – given to you, by me. They are magical and will not come off until they are satisfied with the relationship between the two holders. As you two fight more, the space you can move decreases, and as your relationship grows, it will increase."

"What the hell are we supposed to do then? She can't come into Slytherin dorms and I refuse to go into Gryffindor ones."

"Hmm. Yes – about that. Normally, I'd just suggest sharing a dorm for just the two of you, but others have gotten these necklaces. I don't believe there's have been opened yet though." Suddenly there came a knock on the door, "Ah. That must be the other couple now. Come in."

Into Dumbledore's office stormed - Harry and a Ravenclaw girl that Hermione recognized. She was new at the school that year.

"Professor –" Harry started, as he sat down beside Hermione, this girl sitting beside him. She had long, layered, golden hair, though at some angles she looked brunette, and it flowed in soft curls down her back. Framing her circular face were side-swept bangs that were straight and came to her chin. Her eyes were the most beautiful chocolate color, and they were big. She looked like the kind of person who wouldn't be shy at all.

Her necklace was a silver chain with a heart with pink diamonds, much like Hermione's, but hers had a ruby lion in one corner and a sapphire raven in the other. Harry's was much like Draco's. Golden chain – ruby lion holding a sapphire raven, though the way the raven was positioned, with its wings outstretched, it looked like a heart.

Harry finished, "I had told Hermione about the necklace that she shares with Draco, but I, myself, had not intended to get one. House unity?"

"Yes, Harry, my dear boy. Now Hermione, Draco. As I was saying. The four of you will be sharing a dorm. Only in there will you be able to move freely. Hermione, Coral, Draco, Harry. If you'd please head down the corridor towards the astronomy tower, right before you get there, you will see a very attractive portrait of a field at night. In this field a lion, lioness, snake and raven should be. The password is Unified Love. Each of your personal room passwords are –"

Suddenly Hermione heard a voice in her head. It was no doubt, Dumbledore's, _Hermione your password is Emerald Lioness._

"I'm sure that is it. You may leave."

Hermione and Harry got up, chatting happily as Coral started to follow, but stopped as Draco didn't get up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up with much effort. Harry and Hermione had turned around to watch this, saying how they couldn't walk any further, and snickered when Draco groaned. Eventually Coral got him up and they followed, as Harry led the way. When he got there, he said the password.

Hermione wowed the room. Instead of being the house colors, as you'd think, it had golden colored walls with a white carpet and silver furniture. It consisted of a kitchenette and living area. Bookshelves lined the one wall. At the far end there were five doors. On of them was plain, obviously the bathroom, but the other four had portraits on them.

The first had a gold frame, and a cloudy nighttime sky. There was a very bold lion bolting around the picture. It was Harry's room.

The next had a light pink frame with a midday scene. Slowly flapping around the portrait was a flirty raven. _This must be Coral's room._

The third was a lazy, but very good-looking snake lying on a flat rock during dusk, in a metallic green frame. _There's no doubt about this being Draco's room._

The last frame was silver and had a very beautiful lioness, sitting in the very middle on the frame, licking her paw. All around her was a very bright, starry night sky. _Wow. It's mine._

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry. It was nice meeting you Coral." And with that, Hermione walked into her room, mumbling the password.

Xxxx

The next morning Hermione sleepily lazed into the living area and collapsed on a couch, grabbing a pillow to cuddle up with. _Thank god for weekends._

Harry came out next, "Morning Herm." When she just nodded in reply, he stood up to make coffee, but stopped to read a note on the table.

"Hermione, turns out we're stuck in here on weekends. Dumbledore figures it'll make stuff easier on everyone."

Hermione groaned, then went back to cuddling with her pillow. Shrugging, Harry went back to making coffee. He walked over to the couch, handing Hermione her normal rainbow coffee cup. "Same as always Herm. Quarter cup of coffee, quarter cup of sugar, half a cup of cream. Enjoy." Hermione simply grabbed the cup and started to drink.

Soon Hermione was wide awake and looking at her best friend. He was adorable with his hair all tousled. "How do you think this is going to work, Harry? I mean you haven't complained about Malfoy yet."

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I trust Dumbledore. This probably has something to do with the prophecy. I'll give Coral a chance, and I don't believe I'm saying this, but give Draco a chance."

"Yes. I'd agree with Potter here." Drawled on a raspy voice.

Hermione jumped, and looked over towards the source of the words. It was Malfoy and boy did he look good. His usually slicked back hair was falling into his grey eyes, and he was walking over to the couch, to sit beside Hermione. He was wearing loose green plaid pajama pants. "Stare enough Granger? I know I'm good looking and all." Hermione felt a little streak of color go up to her cheeks, but Malfoy went on. "If it helps any, you look good too, with your rainbow polka dot pajama pants and fitting white hoodie. Even your matted hair suits you." He then snickered, but plopped himself down a little to close to Hermione, making her uncomfortable.

"Coffee Mal- umm, Draco?" Harry offered.

Being very startled, Malfoy just nodded. When Harry left the room, Hermione questioned, "So… you're planning on making this difficult aren't you?"

"Well if I did, I'd be stuck even closer to you. I can't risk getting your mudblood filth all over me, so we'll have to call a truce." Then he stuck out his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and went to shake his hand, when a voice interrupted. "I don't think you two could be much closer." At this, Draco looked at the very little space between them and moved away, while Hermione looked over at the new source of voice. It was Coral.

"Good morning, Coral." Hermione kindly stated.

"Mornin' Hermione. Looking good Draco." Coral smiled.

Draco smirked, "I know. You don't look to shabby yourself."

Hermione grew slightly jealous as Draco checked her out from head-to-toe. She didn't know why she was jealous but she couldn't blame Draco for looking. She looked awesome. She was wearing stripped pajama pants in different shades of pink. Her top was a tight, white tank-top that revealed just enough to be flirty. Her golden hair was pulled into two messy braids. _I wish Draco would look at me like that – wait – ew! No I don't! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!_

Hermione's thoughts were cut short, and Draco's obviously were too, when Coral cut in, "So is Harry in the kitchen?"

As soon as Hermione nodded, Coral bounded into the kitchen.

Xxxx

"Harry?"

Harry turned around a smiled at Coral. "Coffee?"

"Um. No. I don't know about you, but I think Draco and Hermione have a spark, they just don't know it yet. Let's try to get them together. They were meant to be!"

"Why not? Of course I'll help. You got yourself a plan in that purty little head of yours?"

"Actually…"

* * *

Did you like it? Please review. Hugs to all who do! 

Flirty.Granger


	2. Story Starters

**Rubies, Emeralds, Sapphires and Pink Diamonds**

* * *

I have this problem where I can never seem to finish stories, but love to start them. Therefore, I am providing **'story starters'**!

* * *

**I'm glad to inform you that _muffin Lady 0o _will most likely be finishing my story. If you'd like to read it, check her out.**

* * *

If you comment me (or contact me in some other way)because you'd wish toa story of mine, it'd be prefered that you'd give me your idea for a plot line, and noted somewhere in your story that you had help from me, so other people could use my other stories that are soon to come.

Thank you all so much! And I hope my starters are used by many great authors.

Flirty.Granger

P.S. Yes. If you give me a short plot line or character pairing, I will write a story started for you.


End file.
